Lunatic
by LunaticRangerBrad
Summary: This is a book on where toons have to fight for survival after a ships hits an iceberg caused by the hackers.
1. Chapter 1

"13 feet... you should see it." Rhino said. "Alright... take her up over the bow rail."

The submarine started going into the shipwreck of the Lunatic.

"Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me everytime." Rhino said. "To see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here where she landed at 2:30 in the morning of April 15th, 1912. After her long fall from the world above."

Psychic snickered. "You are so full of shit, boss."

"Dive six... here we are again at the deck of Lunatic." Rhino said. "2 miles down... 2,821 meters. The pressure outside is 3 tons per square inch. These windows are 9 inches thick... and if they go... it's sayonara in two microseconds."

"Alright... enough of that bullshit, boss." Psychic said.

Rhino turned off his camera.

"Just put her down on the roof of the officer's quarters like yesterday." Rhino said.

"Sure." Psychic said.

Rhino pressed a button and a smaller submarine went down into the shipwreck.

"Now go left..." a dog on the intercom said.

"Snoop Dog's on the move." Rhino responded. "We're heading down the stairwell. Okay, Psychic, drop down to B-deck."

A light glared inside the windows of the rusty ship.

"Watch the door frame!" Rhino yelled.

"I've got it... calm down." Psychic said.

An eel moved in the back corner of a 1st class room.

"We're in!" Psychic laughed. "We're in, baby. We're there!"

"That's Poison's bed..." Rhino scowled. "That's where the son of a bitch slept."

Psychic stuck his tongue out. "Oops... somebody left the water running!"

"Hey... hold it just a second." Rhino said. "Go back to the right."

Psychic pressed a button and the mini-submarine responded.

"That wardrobe door... get closer." Rhino said.

"You smelling something, boss?" Psychic asked.

"I want to see what's under it..." Rhino replied.

"All right!" Psychic said as he used the submarine's robotic arms to pick up the wardrobe door.

"It might crumble apart!" Rhino yelled. "Flip it over! Go, go, go, go!"

Underneath was a box.

"Oh, baby, baby!" Psychic laughed. "Are you seeing this, boss?"

"It's payday, boys!" Rhino said.

He got out from under the shipwreck, and floated up to the surface. 


	2. Chapter 2

The ship above pulled their submarine up.

"Ka-ching!" James barked. "You did it, Rhino!"

"Who's the best?" Psychic said. "SAY IT... SAY IT... SAY IT!"

"You are, Psychic!" Rhino laughed.

Liam squeaked as he used a chainsaw to open the box.

"Okay... crack her open!" Rhino said.

Liam stepped away, and a dog used a chain to pull it open.

"What?" Psychic asked as a bunch of mud spilled out.

Rhino stepped closer and pulled out three pieces of paper, but then pulled out a drawing he couldn't really see because of the muck.

"Shit..." Rhino muttered.

"No diamond!" Josh barked.

"You know, boss..." Psychic said. "The same thing happened to Flanardo... and his career never recovered..."

"Turn off the camera..." Rhino said.

Rhino gave the drawing to a bunny so they could clean it in the emporium.

"There's still plenty of places it could be..." Rhino told his friend Dave.

When the lady sprayed the drawing, a face appeared of a girl wearing a blue diamond.

"I'll be damned..." Rhino said in astonishment after he saw it.

In a house on Maple Street, a girl named Brianna took care of her grandmother.

"Treasure hunter Rhino is best known for finding Spanish gold." The TV blared. "Now he has chartered Russian subs to reach the most famous shipwreck of all: The Lunatic. He is with us live via satellite from the research ship Keldysh in the North Atlantic. Hello, Rhino."

"Hello Tracy!" Rhino said. "Everyone knows the familiar stories of Lunatic, you know, the nobility, the band playing till the very end all that. But what I'm interested in are the untold stories, the secrets locked deep inside the hull of Lunatic. We're out here using robot technology to go further into the wreck than anybody's ever done before."

"Your expedition is at the center of a storm in controversy over salvage rights and ethics." Tracy meowed. "Many are calling you a grave robber!"

"Nobody called the recovery of artifacts of King Tut's Tomb grave robbing." Rhino said.

Brianna saw her grandmother walking over to the TV.

"What is it?" Brianna asked.

"Turn that up dear..." Old Blizzard said.

"I have museum-trained experts out here making sure that these relics are preserved and catalogued properly." Rhino said. "Take a look at this drawing that we found just today. A piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years and my team were able to preserve it intact. Should this have remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity?"

"I'll be damned!" Blizzard said, astonished.

Over at the emporium, an old horse walked over.

"Rhino!" Bobby neighed. "There's a satellite call for you."

"Bobby... we're launching." Rhino said. "You see these submersibles going in the water?"

"Trust me, buddy." Bobby said. "You want to take this call.

"This better be good..." Rhino scowled.

"You've got to speak up... she's kind of old!" Bobby said.

"Great..." Rhino mumbled.

Bobby handed the phone to him.

"Hello, this is Rhino. How can I help you, Blizzard?"

"I was just wondering if you had found the Heart of the Ocean yet, Rhino?"

Rhino glanced up at Bobby.

"Told you." Bobby smirked.

"Alright, you have my attention, Blizzard." Rhino said. "Do you have any idea who the woman in the picture is?"

"Oh, yes." Blizzard laughed. "The woman in the picture is me."

Blizzard was then taken over the ocean in a helicopter.

"She's a damn liar!" Psychic shouted. "Some nut case seeking money or publicity! God only knows why, like that Russian babe, Anesthesia!"

"They're inbound!" Bobby yelled.

The helicopter was closer now.

"Blizzard Dewitt Bukater died on the Lunatic when she was 17, right?" Psychic asked.

"That's right!" Rhino said.

"If she had lived, she'd be over 100 by now." Psychic yelled.

"101 next month..." Rhino laughed.

"Okay... so she's a very old damn liar!" Psychic said.

Rhino kept walking as he listened to Psychic's criticisms.

"I did research on her..." Psychic said. and back in the '20's she was working as an actress. There's your first clue, Sherlock! An actress! Her name was Blizzard Dawson back then. Then she marries this guy named Calvert. They move to Daisy Gardens and she punches out a couple of kids."

"And everyone who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but SHE knows!" Rhino said.

Blizzard and Brianna landed, and a few dogs carried their luggage.

"Doesn't exactly travel light, does she?" Psychic laughed.

"Mrs. Calvert, I'm Rhino. Welcome to the Keldysh. Okay, let's get her inside there."

Rhino picked up Blizzard's goldfish bowl and shrugged.

"Are your staterooms all right?" Rhino asked after she got to her room.

"Oh, yes, very nice." Blizzard said. "Have you met my granddaughter Brianna? She takes care of me."

"We met just a few minutes ago..." Brianna told her grandmother. "Remember, Nana, up on deck?"

Blizzard shrugged and tapped her head.

"I have to have my pictures when I travel..." Blizzard said.

"Can I get you anything?" Rhino asked. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"Yes..." Blizzard said. "I would like to see my drawing."

They helped Blizzard up and took her over to see her drawing that was underwater.

"Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone that was called The Blue Diamond of the Crown which disappeared in 1792." Rhino said. "About the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped, too. Recut into a heart-like shape that became known as 'Heart of the Ocean'. Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing." Blizzard said. "I only wore it this once."

"You actually think this is you, Nana?" Brianna asked.

"It is me, dear." Blizzard laughed. "Wasn't I a dish?"

"I tracked it down through insurance records..." Rhino said. "An old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claimant was, Blizzard?"

"I should imagine someone named Hockley." Blizzard said.

"Nathan Hockley... that's right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon." Rhino said. "Claim was for a diamond necklace... his son Poison bought for his fiancee, you, a week before he sailed on Lunatic. So the diamond had to have gone down with the ship. You see the date?"

"April 14, 1912..." Brianna said.

"Which means if your grandmother is who she says she is... she was wearing the diamond the day the Lunatic sank." Psychic said.

"Which makes you my new best friend." Rhino said.

Rhino led Blizzard to a counter that had many objects scattered on it.

"These are some of the things we recovered from your room on the Lunatic." Rhino said.

Blizzard picked up a mirror.

"This is mine..." Blizzard said. "How extraordinary! And it looks the same it did the last time I saw it..."

Blizzard flipped the mirror over.

"The reflection has changed a bit..." Blizzard said.

Blizzard picked up her butterfly hair-tie.

"Are you ready to go back to Lunatic?" Rhino asked.

"Alright..." Psychic said. "Here we go. She hits the berg on the starboard side, right? And this was caused by a group of hackers called the Anti Clan. So... the boat kind of bumps along punching holes like Morse code, dit-dit-dit, along the side, below the waterline. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads which unfortunately don't go any higher than the E-deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up. Slow at first, then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass sticking up in the air, and that's a big ass. We're talking 20,000, 30,000 tons, okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens? She splits, right down to the keel. And the stern falls back level. Then as the bow sinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches. Now the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 a.m. Two hours and forty minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away landing about a half a mile away going 20, 30 knots when it hits the ocean floor. Pretty cool, huh?

"Thank you... for that fine forensic analysis, Mr. Psychic..." Blizzard said. "Of course, the experience of it was somewhat different..."

"Will you share it with us?" Rhino asked.

Blizzard got up out of her wheelchair and walked over to a TV screen.

"Ooh..." Blizzard cried as she saw a video of the shipwreck.

"I'm taking her to rest..." Brianna said.

"No..." Blizzard said.

"Come on, Nana." Brianna barked.

"No!" Blizzard growled.

Blizzard walked back over to Rhino and sat in her wheelchair. 


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been 84 years..." Blizzard said.

"It's okay. Just try to remember anything at all." Rhino said.

"Do you want to hear this or not, Rhino?" Blizzard asked. "It's been... 84 years... and I still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in... Lunatic was called the ship of dreams, and it was... it really was."

In 1912, A huge ship was at Donald's Beach. Thousands of toons were crowding around it.

"All third class passengers please step forward!" Captain Bubblez announced. "Right this way!"

"That's a big boat, huh?" Dark Chihuahua asked.

"Daddy, it's a ship!" Hula Chihuahua laughed.

Toons were running around with their luggage and pets. Today was the big day!

A car door opened, and a dog stepped out wearing a light purple hat, an orange dress, and dark purple shoes. Her name was Blizzard.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Lauritania." Blizzard said.

"Blizzard, don't argue about about Lunatic. It's over 100 feet longer than Lauritania and far more luxurious." Poison said.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" Blizzard's Mother Sasha asked.

"It is unsinkable! God himself could not sink this ship." Poison laughed.

Govna walked up to Poison, chatting with a red dog named Chad.

All the toons started to walk up the railing of Lunatic. Mostly the 1st Class Passengers.

The smoke steamed from the smokestack.

Inside a restaurant, a couple of toons were playing poker.

"Zack, you are crazy! You bet everything we have!" Brad screamed.

"When you got nothing... you got nothing to lose..." Zack said. "Anonymous?"

Anonymous pushed a card in the middle of the table and picked up a different one. Zack did the same.

"All right, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Brad? Niente."

"Niente." Brad said.

"Ozzie?" Zack asked.

"Nothing..." Ozzie replied.

"Anonymous?" Zack asked.

Anonymous gave Zack his card.

"Uh-oh... two pair..." I'm sorry, Brad." Zack said.

"Che 'Sorry?' Ma vaffanculo! You bet all de money!" Brad yelled.

"I'm sorry, you're not going to see your mom again for a long time! Because we're going on Lunatic!" Zack cheered.

"Dio mio, grazie!" Brad laughed.

Ozzie clutched onto Zack's shirt and lifted him up. He was about to punch him, but then he moved his arm and hit Anonymous.

"I go to see the world!" Brad yelled.

"No, mate. Lunatic goes, in five minutes!" A fat blue bunny said.

Zack and Brad started putting all of their money in a brown bag. They ran out the door. Luckily... Anonymous and Ozzie had enough money theirselves so they tagged along too.

"We're riding in high style now! We're a couple of regular swells! Practically royalty!" Zack yelled.

"You see! It's my destino!" Brad laughed. "Like I told you, I go to explore and be a milionario!"

Zack and Brad were running up the railing.

"Wait, wait! We're passengers!" Zack yelled as he ran up to Kyle the red rabbit.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" Kyle asked.

"Of course. Anyway we don't have any lice, we're Toons. Both of us." Zack explained.

"Right... come aboard..." Kyle said.

Zack and Brad darted in and ran down the hallway.

"We're the luckiest toons in the world, you know that?" Zack asked.

Outside, toons were freeing the ropes that held the Lunatic from floating away.

"Goodbye!" Zack yelled.

"You know somebody?" Brad asked.

"No, of course not. That's not the point." Zack said.

"Goodbye!" Zack screamed again.

"I'm never going to forget you!" Brad screamed.

Over 2,000 toons waved on that ship. It was a beautiful sunny day. The propellers started to twirl underwater.

"Excuse me, Ma'am..." Zack said as he passed through the hallways of Lunatic. Zack looked to his left. "Right here!"

Zack and Brad went into the room they found that said their address. Ozzie, Anonymous, Zack, and Brad got unpacked and settled on the R.M.S Lunatic.

On the sundeck... Poison was selling a room to a yellow duck.

"This is your private promenade deck, sir. Would you be requiring anything?" Poison asked him.

"Hmm..." Drake quacked. "Excuse me.

Blizzard and her family were in their mansion room.

"This one?" Brock the yellow bunny asked as he held up a royal painting.

"No... it has a lot of faces on it." Blizzard replied.

"Would you like all of them, miss?" Issac meowed.

"Yes... we need a little color in this room." Blizzard said.

"Put it in there, in the wardrobe." Govna said.

"God... not those finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money." Poison said.

"The difference between Poison's taste in art and mine is that I have some." Blizzard said. "They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. There's truth... but no logic."

"What's the artist's name?" Issac asked.

"Something Picaso..." Blizzard guessed.

"Something Picaso? He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me." Poison said. "At least they were cheap."

Blizzard ignored him.

"Put the Degas in the bedroom..." Blizzard told her butlers.

"Ah, put that in the wardrobe too." Govna said. "Or I will hack you..." 


	4. Chapter 4

That day... a woman came on named Megan Brown.

History would call her "The Unsinkleable Megan Brown.

Her husband had struck gold somewhere out west... and she was what mother called: "New Money."

"I wasn't going to wait all day sonny. Here, can you manage?" Megan asked as she gave suitcases to a blue pig.

By the afternoon, we were steaming west from the coast of Cog Nation. A few interested toons had gone there to investigate what cogs have been doing there. When The Lunatic left... there were about 3000 toons on it. 800 had left to go to Cog Nation...

"Take her to sea, Mr. Skipper. Let's stretch her legs." Captain Bubblez said.

"Yes, sir." Skipper said as he entered the control room.

The workers started turning wheels in the control room to make the ship go faster.

"All ahead full!" Connor yelled in the Boiler Room.

The workers started turning wheels in the control room to make the ship go faster.

The Propellers started to twirl even faster now.

Zack and Brad ran to the front of the ship to spot dolphins in the water.

"Hey! Look!" Zack shouted. "See it? There's another one! Look at him jump!"

Brad observed them silently, amazed.

The propellers must of been spinning 100 miles per hour because of the wind in their faces.

"I can see the Statue of Pie already! Very small... of course." Brad said.

Captain Bubblez smiled as he saw all of his passengers having a great time.

"She is the largest moving object made by man in all history." Hatchi explained about the ship while eating dinner. "And our master ship builder Andy designed her from the keel plates up."

"Well... I may have knocked her together... but the idea was Chandler's." Andy said. "He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious... in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is... willed into solid reality."

"Hear, hear." Hatchi said.

Blizzard smoked a cigarette while she listened to the conversation.

"You know I don't like that, Blizzard." Sasha said.

"She knows..." Poison said. "We'll both have the steak, rare, with very little mint sauce."

Everyone nodded around the table.

"You like steak... right sweet pea?" Poison asked Blizzard.

Blizzard just smiled at Poison with anger.

"You gonna cut her meat too?" Megan asked Poison. "Hey, uh, who thought of the name 'Lunatic'?"

"I did... actually." Hatchi said. "I wanted to convey sheer size, meaning stability, luxury, and strength."

Blizzard rolled her eyes, looked at the ceiling, then exhaled.

"What's gotten into you?" Sasha asked Blizzard.

"Excuse me..." Blizzard said as she got up and left.

"I apologize..." Sasha told the dinner table.

"She's a pistol. I hope you can handle her!" Megan laughed.

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Megan?" Poison asked.

Dottie walked over and sat down.

"Hey!" Dottie barked.

"Hello there, puppy." Sasha smiled.

"So, what's shaking?" Dottie asked.

"Nothing much..." Poison said. "Quite a lovely day? Isn't it?"

"Oh... shut up!" Dottie screamed. "You hacked the Lunatic's chat and now you act like royalty!"

"You should know better then to talk to Poison like that..." Chandler sneered.

"Whatever..." Dottie said as she walked away.

On the main deck... Zack sat on a bench drawing a picture of a blue dog pointing out nature to his son.

"That's typical... first class dogs come down here to take a shit." Anonymous told Zack.

"Uh... it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Zack said.

"Like we could forget?" Anonymous asked. "Zack, do you make any money with those drawings?"

Zack stared off above to the 1st class deck. Blizzard walked out and looked out upon the railing.

"You'll never get next to the likes of her..." Anonymous laughed.

Blizzard looked down and watched the people stroll along the deck.

"Hey!" Ozzie said.

"Ozzie!" Anonymous said. "Did you hear... Zack has a crush on that girl standing on the balcony."

"Really?" Ozzie laughed.

"Uh..." Zack said.

"Nah..." Anonymous said. "It's fine. Don't protest. You know you do."

Poison came out on the deck and told her to come back inside.

"Well hello there Blizzard!" Megan greeted.

Blizzard was sick of her endless parties... she hated her life.

There were always toons drinking wine...

Toosn talking about their stupid lives...

She couldn't take it anymore.

She went outside and started to run.

"Ugh..." Blizzard sobbed as she held up her dress while she ran.

She finally reached the back of the ship and looked down.

There splashed the water, spread out in the Atlantic Ocean.

Blizzard climbed over the railing... and began to let go.

"Don't do it." Zack said.

Blizzard looked surprised. One minute she'd been alone, and the next, a toon stood there.

"Stay back." Blizzard said. "Don't come any closer!"

"Come on... just give me your hand. I'll pull you over." Zack said.

"No! Stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!" Blizzard said.

Zack threw his cigarette over the railing into the ocean.

"No you won't." Zack said.

"What do you mean, 'No I won't'?" Blizzard asked. "You don't tell me what to do... you don't know me!"

"Well, you would have done it already." Zack said.

"You're distracting me! Go away!" Blizzard yelled.

"I can't... I'm involved now. You let go and I'll have to jump in there after you." Zack explained.

"Are you stupid? You'll be killed!" Blizzard yelped.

"I'm a strong swimmer." Zack said as he took off his boots.

"The fall alone would kill you... fool." Blizzard said.

"It would hurt... but to tell you the truth I'm more concerned about that water being so cold."

"How cold?" Blizzard asked.

"Freezing... maybe a couple degrees over." Zack said. "You ever, uh... been to The Brrrgh?"

"What?" Blizzard asked.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around." Zack said. "I grew up there in Walrus Way. I remember when I was a puppy... me and my father... we went ice fishing in one of the ponds. Ice fishing is when..."

"I know what ice fishing is!" Blizzard screamed.

"Sorry... you just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl." Zack said. "Anyway, I fell through some thin ice... and I'm telling you. Water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe... you can't think... at least it's not anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said... I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" Blizzard said.

"That's what everyone says... but due respect, miss. I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on... give me your hand. You don't want to do this.

Blizzard grabbed Zack's hand, and came over the railing.

"I'm Zack..." he said.

"Blizzard..." she replied.

Suddenly, Blizzard slipped and fell. Zack grabbed her with both of his arms, and struggled to pull her up.

"Ahh!" Blizzard screamed.

Officers heard her from a couple yards away, and came running to help.

Zack eventually got Blizzard over the side, and she was safely on the deck.

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!" Skipper said as he saw Zack kneeling next to her.

"How dare you put your hands on my fiancee?" Poison asked Zack. "Look at me you filth!"

"Poison... stop..." Blizzard said.

"What do you think you were doing?" Poison asked Zack.

"It was an accident! It was... stupid really." Blizzard said. "I was leaning far over, to see the uh... uh... uh... the uh... propellers. And I slipped! I would of gone overboard... but Zack saved me and almost went over himself!"

"Was that the way of it?" Mr. Skipper asked.

"Yes, that was it." Zack said.

"Well... I guess that's it!" Poison said. "Back to our brandy!"

"What about something for the boy?" Mr. Skipper asked.

"Yes..." Poison said as he handed Zack a twenty dollar bill.

"That's the reward for saving the woman you love?" Blizzard asked.

"Blizzard is unhappy..." Poison said. "What to do? Ah! Zack, how about you join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure... sir." Zack said.

They nodded and walked away, along with Blizzard. Govna stayed behind.

"Hey... dude. Can I bum a smoke?" Zack asked Govna.

He nodded. "Interesting... lady slips so suddenly and you still have time to remove your jacket and shoes."

"Uh... I was there talking to her and she slipped..." Zack said.

"Hmm..." Govna said with fire in his eyes. "Do you want to be hacked?"

"No... sir..." Zack said.

Blizzard was listening to a Music Box in her room. There was a knock on the door. Poison opened it.

"I know you've been melancholy..." Poison said. "I don't pretend to know why. I intended to save this... until the engagement gala next week. But... I thought tonight.

He opened a box and a blue heart diamond was inside the box.

"This is the heart of the ocean..." Poison said. "We are royalty... Blizzard. There's nothing I wouldn't give you. Nothing I would deny you... if you open your heart to me..."

Blizzard stared into her mirror, without a thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Zack and Blizzard sat in lounge chairs on the main deck.

"Well... I've been on my own since I was 15, since my folks died." Zack said. "I had no brothers or sister... or close kin in the close part of the country... so I've been alone ever since. You could just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind! Well... Blizzard. We've walked a mile around this boat deck, talked about the weather, and chewed up about how I grew up... but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

"Zack... I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion." Blizzard said.

"You're welcome." Zack said.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" Blizzard said.

"No. No, that wasn't what I was thinking." Zack said. "What I was thinking was what would have happened to this girl to think she had no way out?"

"Well it was everything... the whole world... and all of the people in it. My life plunging ahead... and no way to stop it!" Blizzard said.

"Do you love him?" Zack asked.

"Pardon me?" Blizzard asked.

"Do you love him?" Zack asked again.

"Your being rude... you shouldn't be asking that." Blizzard said.

"It's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?" Zack asked.

"This is not a suitable conversation!" Blizzard laughed.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Zack asked.

"This is absurd." Blizzard said. "You don't know me and I don't know you and we are NOT having this conversation at all! You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now! Zack... it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you... and I have thanked you..."

"And you've insulted me..." Zack said.

"Well you deserved it!" Blizzard said.

"I thought you were leaving!" Zack said.

"I am! You are so annoying!" Blizzard said. "WAIT... this is my part of the ship! You leave!"

"Haha..." Zack said.

"What is this stupid thing you are carrying around?" Blizzard asked as he took his drawing book. "Well... these are rather good."

One was a picture of a red bunny holding her newborn child.

Another was a picture of hands.  
And more hands...  
And more...

"Well well well..." Blizzard said as she saw a pink dog in nude. "These were drawn from life?"

"Well... that's one good thing about Donalds Dreamland." Zack said. "All of the girls are in a daze and are willing to take their clothes off when I'm drawing pictures."

"I think you must have had a love affair with her..." Blizzard said.

"No... no... no... just with her hands..." Zack said. "She also had a good sense of humor."

Zack flipped the page.  
It was a picture of a horse named Gabe.  
In his hand was a cup of wine.  
He looked as if royalty, sitting beside his friends.

"Well... you have a gift, Zack." Blizzard said. "You see people..."

"I see you." Zack said.

"And?" Blizzard smiled.

"You wouldn't have jumped." Zack said.

That day at lunch, Blizzard's Mother Sasha sat at a table with Ashley, Cassie, and Fluffy.

"But the purpose of university is to find a suitable husband. Blizzard has already done that." Sasha said.

"Ugh... look." Cassie said as Megan came over. "Here comes that vulgar Megan Brown!"

"Quickly... get up before she sits with us!" Sasha gasped.

"Hello, girls." Megan greeted as they stood up. "I was hoping I'd catch you at tea."

"We're awfully sorry you've missed it..." Fluffy said.

"The countess and I were just about to take the air on the main deck." Sasha explained.

"What a lovely idea!" Megan laughed. "I need to catch up on my gossip."

The four girls walked away as they looked at Hatchi and Bubblez talking.

"So you've not yet lit the last four boilers?" Hatchi asked Bubblez.

"No, I don't see the need. We are making excellent time." Bubblez said.

"The press knows the size of Lunatic." Hatchi said. "Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print... This maiden voyage of Lunatic must make headlines!"

"Hatchi... I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in." Bubblez explained.

"I guess." Hatchi said. "I'm just a passenger, so I leave it to your good offices to decide what's best. But what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get into Funny Farm on Tuesday night and surprise them all. Make the morning papers. Retire with a bang, eh, E.J.?" Bubblez sat in silence.

Zack and Blizzard chatted on the main deck while the sun was setting.

"Then I went down to Toon Angeles to the pier in Santa Toonica and started doing portraits there." Zack said.

"Why can't I be more like you, Zack?" Blizzard asked. "Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it? Say we'll go to that pier sometime... even if we only ever just talk about it."

"No... we'll do it!" Zack said. "We'll drink cheap beer... we'll ride on the rollercoasters until we throw up. Then we'll ride horses on the beach right in the surf. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy... none of that sidesaddle stuff."

"You mean... one leg on each side?" Blizzard asked.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Can you show me?" Blizzard asked.

"Sure... if you'd like." Zack said.

"Teach me to ride like a man." Blizzard said.

"And chew tabacco like a man." Zack said.

"And... SPIT LIKE A MAN!" Blizzard laughed.

"They didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"No!" Blizzard laughed.

"Well, come on, I'll show you!" Zack said. "Come on!"

"Zack, no! Zack, no!" Blizzard warned. "I couldn't possibly..."

"Watch closely..." Zack said.

He then spit mucus the size of bubblegum.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Blizzard screeched.

"Your turn." Zack said.

Blizzard spit syliva the size of a teardrop.

"That was pitiful! Come on, you really got to hawk it back, you know? Get some leverage to it. Use your arms, arc your neck." Zack said as he spit another shot of mucus. "See the range on that thing?"

"Mm-hmm..." Blizzard said.

Sasha, Ashley, Cassie, and Fluffy were approaching them on the main deck.

"That was better... you've got to work on it though." Zack said.

"Really?" Blizzard asked.

"Really try to hawk it up and get some body to it, you know?" Zack said as the ladies were behind them.

Zack hawked up snot through his nose and got ready to spit, but then turned around.

"Mother..." Blizzard said to Sasha. "May I introduce Zack?"

"Charmed... I'm sure." Sasha said silently.

The others were gracious and curious about Zack since he saved Blizzard's life...  
but Sasha looked at him like an insect... a dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly.

"Well, Zack, sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Megan said.

Trumpets sounded in the distance.

"Why do they always announce dinners like damn cowboys?" Ashley asked.

"Shall we go dress, Mother?" Blizzard asked. "See you at dinner, Zack."

"Uh... son? Son!" Megan shouted at Zack.

Zack nodded over.

"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?" Megan asked.

"Not really..." Zack said.

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit..." Megan explained. "What are you planning to wear?"

Zack shrugged.

"I figured... come on." Megan said.

After Zack got changed, he walked into Megan's luxurious room and she gasped.

"I was right!" Megan gasped. "You and my son are about the same size."

"Pretty close..." Zack said as he looked at himself in the tuxedo through the mirror.

"You shine up like a new jellybean!" Megan laughed.

It was now dinnertime. A green horse opened the door for Zack.

"Good evening, sir." Leo neighed as Zack nodded.

The grand hall was amazing. A staircase led down to the room where they ate dinner. Zack walked down and looked around for Blizzard. He leaned against a wall as he waited patiently.

"Where's my daughter?" Sasha asked as she walked down the steps.

"She'll be around here soon..." Poison said.

Blizzard glanced down at Zack from the top of the stairs.

She was wearing a pink velvet dress and her hair was curly.

Blizzard looked down at Zack. Their eyes met.

After Blizzard walked down to him, Zack kissed her hand.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." Zack laughed.

Blizzard laughed and grabbed Zack's arm, on their way to dinner.

"Poison... I'm sure you remember Zack." Blizzard assumed.

"Yes, of course!" Poison said. "Right this way."

When they arrived at dinner, everyone looked at Zack as if he were first class.

"That's Flippy... the richest man on the ship." Blizzard explained. "His little wifey there, Felicia, is my age and in delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it?"

Blizzard glanced at a tall blue dog.

"There is Mr. Guggenheim with his mistress Tea Leaf. Mrs. Guggenheim is home with the children, of course." Blizzard explained to Zack. "And over here we have Cream Fireball. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. VERY popular with the royals."

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" Megan asked Zack.

"Certainly." Zack laughed.

"Sweet pea?" Poison asked, looking for Blizzard.

They finally arrived to dinner.

"Hello, Hatchi. I'd like to introduce you to Zack." Blizzard said.

"Why hello there!" Hatchi said.

Zack must of been nervous, but he never faltered. They assumed he was one of them, heir to a railroad fortune perhaps... New Money, obviously, but still a member of the club. Sasha, of course, could always be counted upon.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Zachary." Sasha demanded. "I hear they're quite good on this ship."

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any cogs." Zack said.

The whole dinner-table burst with laughter.

"Zack is joining us from the third class." Poison announced. "He was of some assistance to my fiancee last night."

"It turns out that Zack is quite a fine artist." Blizzard said. "He had enough time to show me some of his work today."

"Blizzard and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art." Poison laughed. "Not to impugn your work, sir."

Monstermash walked over and served lemons for everyone's tea. He also gave walnuts to Zack.

"Are these all for me?" Zack gasped.

"Just start from the small and work your way in..." Megan laughed.

"Your ship is a wonder, Andy." Blizzard said.

"Why thank you, Blizzard!" Andy nodded.

"And how do you take your caviar, sir?" Larry oinked.

"Uh... no caviar for me, sir." Zack replied. "Never did like it much."

"Where do you live, Zack?" Sasha asked.

"Well, right now, my address is the R.M.S. Lunatic." Zack said. "After that, I'm on God's good humor."

"And how is it you have means to travel?" Sasha asked.

"I work my way from place to place... you know, tramp steamers and such." Zack said. "But I won my ticket on Lunatic here at a lucky hand in poker. A very lucky hand."

"Life is a game of luck..." Chandler said.

"A real man makes his own luck..." Poison said as he rolled his eyes. "Right, Zack?"

"Mmm..." Zack agreed.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Sasha asked.

"Well, yes, ma'am. I do." Zack said. "I mean, got everything I need right here with me. I've got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen, or who I'm going to meet. Where I'm going to wind up. Just the other night, I was sleeping under a bridge, and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people. I'll take some more of that. I figure life is a gift... and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count..."

"Well said, Zack." Megan agreed.

"Hear, hear!" Michael barked.

"To making it count..." Blizzard said as she held her glass.

Everyone held up their drink and cheered.

"Bravo!" Fireball meowed.

Dinner was almost over, and Megan was telling a story.

"And Chandler had no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove!" Megan laughed. "So he comes home drunk as a pig! He must of had more than twelve beers... so he came home celebrating the new year and he lights a fire!"

"Well... join me in a brandy, gentlemen?" Hatchi asked.

"Yes..." one dog said.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." Blizzard said.

"Ladies... thank you for the pleasure of your company..." Chandler said.

"Blizzard, may I escort you back to your room?" asked.

"No... I'll stay here." Blizzard replied.

"Joining us, Zack?" Hatchi asked. "You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

"No thanks... I've got to be heading back." Zack answered.

"Probably best..." Poison said. "It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing... wouldn't interest you."

"Zack, must you go?" Blizzard asked.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves?" Zack asked.

Blizzard laughed in relief.

"See you soon..." Zack said.

He kissed her hand and pushed a note into her palm.

It read:

'Meet me in the court room and we'll talk there.'

Blizzard walked up the steps and Zack turned around.

"So, you want to go to a real party?" he asked. 


	6. Chapter 6

Downstairs... a bunch of toons played flutes, harmonicas, harps, and banged drums. Toons were square-dancing.

"Talla frikken svenska?" Dylan quacked.

"What?"

"Talla... frikken... svenska?" Dylan quacked once more.

"I can't understand you..." Blizzard explained.

Blizzard picked up her cup and drank her wine. A few dogs fought in the back corner.

"I'm going to dance with her now... alright?" Zack told a little purple mouse.

"What? Zack... zack, wait!" Blizzard warned. "I can't do this..."

"We're going to have to get a little bit closer..." Zack said as he pulled Blizzard to his waist.

The purple mouse frowned in the crowd.

"You're still my best girl, Jennifer." Zack assured her.

She smiled and ran back into the crowd.

"I don't know the steps!" Blizzard shouted.

"Neither do I!" Zack laughed. "Just go with it... don't think!"

Zack and Blizzard spun in circles as they danced to the banjos playing.

"Wait! Zack... Zack! Stop!" Blizzard said as he spun faster.

"Ba-ba-ba..." A cat named Vince said.

Zack stepped back and started tap-dancing on the hardwood floor.

"Hehe!" Blizzard laughed.

She took off her boots and tap danced with her socks on.

"Woo-hoo!" Brad squeaked from the crowd.

"Yeah!" Zack barked as he and Blizzard twirled while holding each other's hands.

"Zack... no!" Blizzard said.

"Whaaa!" Zack shouted.

The boys were having brandy in the room talking about business still.

"RAAA!" screamed a few old dogs at a poker table.

Zack walked over and took two beers.

"Here you go..." Zack said as he gave Blizzard one.

She nearly drank half the glass in five seconds.

"What, you think a first class girl can't drink?" Blizzard laughed.

Another old dog walked over and spilled his beer on Blizzard.

"AHH!" she screamed.

"Hey, get out of here..." Zack told the dog.

Blizzard laughed.

"You all right?" Zack asked her.

"I'm fine..." Blizzard said.

Blizzard walked back over to the dogs.

"You think you're big tough men?" Blizzard asked them as she smoked one of their cigarettes. "Lets see you do this..."

Blizzard gave her jacket to Zack.

"Hold it up... Zack." she said.

Blizzard got taller and taller until she was on her tipee toes. She struggled so hard... she finally STOOD on her big toes.

"Ow!" Blizzard screamed as she fell. Zack catched her.

"I haven't done that in years!" Blizzard explained.

Govna peered down at Zack and Blizzard from the stairway.

"Haha!" Blizzard laughed as she danced with Zack and the others.

The next day at breakfast... Blizzard sat with Poison.

"I had hoped you would had come to me last night." Poison said.

"I was tired..." Blizzard said.

"Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting." Poison said.

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me. How typical." Blizzard scoffed.

"You will never behave like that again, Blizzard. Do you understand?" Poison asked.

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command." Blizzard said. "I'm your fiancee."

"My fiancee! Yes, you are, and my wife!" Poison screeched.

He knocked over the table, glass shattering everywhere.

"My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will HONOR ME!" Poison screeched. "You will honor me the wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made out a fool, Blizzard. Is this in any way unclear?"

Blizzard shook her head and began to cry.

"Good." Poison said.

"Let me help you!" a pink cat cried.

"Thank you... Emma." Blizzard sniffled.

Blizzard was getting ready to go to church on Sunday morning while her mother Sasha tied her dress.

"I forbid you to see that boy again... do you understand me?" Sasha asked.

"Oh stop it mother... you'll give yourself a nosebleed." Blizzard said.

"This is not a game!" Sasha sneered. "Our situation is precarious. You know our money is gone..."

"Of course I know it's gone... you remind me everyday." Blizzard told her.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name." Sasha said. "That name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you... it is a fine match with Poison. It will ENSURE our survival."

"How can you put this on MY shoulders?" Blizzard asked.

"Why are you being so selfish?" Sasha asked.

"I'M being selfish?" Blizzard said in shock.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want?" Sasha asked. "To see our fine things sold in auction? Our memories scattered to the winds?"

"It's so unfair..." Blizzard said.

"Of course it's unfair... we're women." Sasha said. "Our choices are never easy. Hmm?"

Blizzard turned back around and Sasha finished tying her dress.

"Protect them by Thy guardian hand from every peril on the land..." Bubblez sang at church. "Whom the father sent... to spread across the firmament. O wind of heaven, by Thy might... save all who dare the eagle's flight. And keep them by Thy watchful..."

Zack came down the stairs on his way to church.

"Hello Andy!" Zack said.

"Hey Zack..." Andy replied.

Zack continued on his way. He walked up to the church door.

"Sir... sir! You're not supposed to be here..." Kyle said.

"I just need to talk to somebody for a second!" Zack said.

Govna walked out of the door to talk to Zack.

"I was just here last night. You don't remember me?" Zack asked Kyle.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Now you're going to have to turn around!" Kyle explained.

"Excuse me..." Govna said.

"Poison and Sasha continue to be appreciative of your assistance... they asked me to, uh... give you this in gratitude..." Govna said.

"I don't want your money... Please, I..." Zack said.

"They always want me to remind you that you hold a third-class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate..." Govna explained.

"Please... I just want to speak to Blizzard for one..." Zack said.

"Kyle... make sure Zack gets back to where he belongs and that he belongs there..." Govna interrupted.

"Oh hear us when we cry to Thee for those in peril on the sea..." Blizzard sang.

After church was over, Poison and Sasha visited Bubblez in the control room.

"Why do you have two steering wheels?" Sasha asked.

A mouse named Dukebox interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir." Dukebox said. "Another ice warning, this one's from the Toordam."

"Not to worry." Bubblez said. "It's normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. We just lit the last boilers."

Zack walked around the main deck looking for Blizzard with a tophat on in disguise.'

"What the?" Chihuahua asked.

Her clan stood around her, following her gaze.

"What is that toon doing!" Chihuahua barked. "Why is he in disguise? Ah... let him be."

Zack blushed, and kept walking.

"Andy... forgive me... I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats on deck... with the capacity of toons on board... it seems that there are not enough for everyone..." Blizzard said.

"About half, actually. Blizzard, you miss nothing, do you?" Andy asked. "In fact, I put in these new type davits which can take an extra row of boats inside this one. But it was thought, by some, that the deck would look too cluttered, so I was overruled."

"A waste of deck space as it is on an unsinkable ship!" Poison laughed.

"Lunatic is all of the lifeboat you need!" Andy said.

Zack swooped up from behind and pulled Blizzard inside a room.

"Zack... this is impossible. I can't see you..." Blizzard said.

"I need to talk to you." Zack said.

"No, Zack, no." Blizzard said. "Zack... I'm engaged. I'm marrying Poison."

"Blizzard... you're no picnic... you're a spoiled little brat even... but under that you're the most amazingly astounding wonderful girl, woman, that I've ever known and..." Zack said.

"No... Zack..." Blizzard said as she turned around.

"Wait!" Zack shouted. "Let me get this out... Your wonderf... You're, you're amaz... I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket... I have nothing to offer you, and I know that. I understand... but I'm too involved now... 'You jump, I jump' remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right."

"Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine, really." Blizzard said.

"Really?" Zack asked. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Blizzard. And you're going to die unless you break free! Maybe not right away because you're strong, but sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Blizzard. That fire is going to burn out."

"It's not up to you to save me, Zack." Blizzard said.

"You're right. Only you can do that." Zack said.

"I'm going back... leave me alone." Blizzard said.

Sasha, Ashley, Cassie, Fluffy, Blizzard, and Megan sat at a table talking.

"They were quite charming... but..." Megan blabbed.

Blizzard looked over at a girl eating dinner with her mother. She was plunged into her thoughts. 


	7. Chapter 7

Zack was in the front of the ship, leaning against the railing.

"Hello Zack." Blizzard said from behind. "I've changed my mind..."

Zack smiled.

"They said you might be up here..." Blizzard said.

"Shh... Give me your hand." Zack said. "Now close your eyes.

Blizzard closed her eyes, suspiciously.

Go on." Zack said. "Step up... now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek."

"I'm not." Blizzard said.

"Now step up on the railing... keep your eyes closed." Zack said.

She was scared of heights, but Zack watched her back.

"Heh..." Blizzard giggled.

"Do you trust me?" Zack asked.

"I trust you." Blizzard said.

Zack opened her arms out wide.

"Alright... open your eyes." Zack said.

She was like a falcon... soaring over the ocean.

"Zack... I'm flying!" Blizzard laughed.

The sunset was beautiful.

"Come, Josephine, my flying machine going up, she goes... up, she goes..." Zack sung.

Blizzard looked at Zack and they leaned their heads forward and started making out.

The scene changed... eighty-four years into the future, the Lunatic was underwater.

"That was the last time Lunatic ever saw daylight." Old Blizzard said.

"So we're up to dusk... the night of the sinking." Rhino said. "Six hours to go."

"Incredible..." Psychic said. "There's Bubblez and he's standing there and he's got the iceberg warning in his fucking hand- excuse me- his hand, and he's ordering MORE speed."

"26 years of experience working against him..." Rhino said. "He figures anything bigger then the ship they will see in time to turn. But the ship's too big with too small a rudder. Doesn't corner worth a damn. Everything he knows is wrong.

Old Blizzard turned her head to look at the video of the Lunatic.

"This is the sitting room." Blizzard said. "Will this do?"

"I usually sit in brighter rooms, but this is good." Zack said.

Blizzard walked over to Poison's safe and spun a code. She grasped the latch, and it swung open.

"Is that a diamond?" Zack blinked.

"Yes." Blizzard said. "A diamond. A blue diamond."

"You want me to draw you wearing this?" Zack asked.

"Yes, and ONLY this." Blizzard said.

Zack's eye twitched, but he nodded slowly, not looking up.

Blizzard took her butterfly hair-tie out of her hair.

She put on a robe and then walked into the room. She swung the loose ends.

"Are you all set?" Blizzard asked.

"Yeah..." Zack said.

"Alright..." Blizzard said.

She dropped her robe from her body and... you get the point.

"Uh..." Zack said in a daze. "Sit down on that couch?"

"Alright." Blizzard said as she sat down.

"Turn that pillow a little, and lay on your side." Zack said.

"Like this?" Blizzard asked.

"Perfect." Zack said. "Now lets get started."

He sat down on a chair and took out a piece of paper. He drew her wearing only the blue diamond. Zack was a great shader... he started on small details like her hair, then her head, her neck, and so on. He was an excellent drawer. It took about thirty minutes, because he was so talented. He'd been drawing all of his life since his parents died. Later on that evening, he finally finished.

"Wow!" Blizzard gasped. "That's extraordinary!"

"Isn't it?" Zack asked as he signed his name and the date he drew it. April 14th 1912.

Blizzard leaned over and kissed him.

"Would you put this back in the safe for me?" Blizzard asked.

Downstairs in the lounge, Poison sat drinking a cup of mint tea.

"I can't find them anywhere." Govna said.

"This is absurd!" Poison whispered. "It's a ship... there's only so many places she could be! Find her."

That night, officers worked in the control room.

"Clear." Skipper said. "I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm."

"Like a mill pond." Bubblez said. "Not a breath of wind."

"You know, it will make the bergs harder to see... with no breaking water at the base." Skipper interrupted.

"Hmm..." Bubblez said as he stirred his lemon in his hot tea. "Well, I'm off. Maintain speed while I'm away."

"Yes, sir." Skipper said.

Crocodile slithered up to Skipper.

"So..." Crocodile asked. "What's is going on...?"

"Bubblez has sped up..." Skipper moaned. "This could be dangerous."

"But why would he do this?" Crocodile asked.

Her clan shivered in the back of the room.

"He wants to get to Funny Farm by Tuesday..." Skipper said.

"Ugh!" Crocodile growled. "Will this endanger my clan?"

"What is with you people!" Skipper barked. "The only thing leaders care about is their clans!"

"Well..." Crocodile said. "I want to ensure their protection..."

"If you are first class... you will most likely live." Skipper sighed.

Crocodile nodded, and slithered to the main deck with her clan by her side.

Zack stood in front of a window and warmed his hands.

"It's getting cold... hey, you look nice!" Zack said.

There was a knock on the door. "Blizzard?" a voice called.

Zack and Blizzard went into the back room.

It was Govna. "Blizzard?"

Zack and Blizzard turned around to see who was following them and then started to run.

"Go, go!" Zack yelled.

They went inside an elevator and told the man to take them down.

"Bye!" Blizzard said as she held up the middle finger to Govna. Zack laughed.

Govna turned around and headed for the staircase.

"Sorry!" Zack said after he tumbled out of the elevator and bumped into Blizzard.

"Hehe!" Blizzard said as they ran through the hallways.

They stopped at the end of a corridor to take a rest.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fellow. Seems more like a cop!" Zack guessed.

"I think he was!" Blizzard laughed.

In a door, they saw Govna through a porthole window.

"Oh shit!" Zack screamed.

They started running again through the hallways. They opened a door that led to the boiler room.

"Now what?" Blizzard shouted.

"What?" Zack yelled over the boilers.

Downstairs, a bunch of toons threw coal in the ship.

"What are you two doing down here?" Spencer quacked. "It could be dangerous! Hey!"

Zack and Blizzard ran through the boiler room, on their way to the next room.

"Don't mind us, you're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Zack yelled.

Cars spread, boxes stacked, Zack and Blizzard found their way to the storage room.

"Thank you..." Blizzard said as Zack opened the door for her to a buggy.

"Where to miss?" Zack asked as he honked the horn.

"To the stars..." Blizzard said as she pulled Zack into the back seat and started making out with him.

They stopped kissing and...

Just then, Old Blizzard stopped with a pause.

"I'm sorry, I can't explain that part..." Old Blizzard told them.

"So what happened next?" Rhino asked.

"You mean, Did we do IT?" Blizzard asked.

Brianna laughed.

"Okay... anyway..." Old Blizzard said. "Poison was at his safe... and..."

"Anything missing?" Govna said.

Poison pulled out a note that read:

'Darling... now you can keep us both locked in your safe...'

It was written by Blizzard, and the drawing was attached.

"I've got a better idea..." Poison said as he changed his mind about ripping the note.

Two officers came into the storage room, and were just about to bust Zack and Blizzard... when they opened the door... and...

"GOTCHA!" Barry neighed.

Zack and Blizzard weren't in there anymore.

"Hehe!" Blizzard laughed on the deck.

"Did you see those guys faces? They were like..." Zack asked.

They suddenly became quiet.

"When the ship docks... I'm getting off with you." Blizzard said.

"This is crazy..." Zack said.

"I know! It doesn't make any sense..." Blizzard laughed. "That's why I trust it."

They leaned their heads forward... AGAIN... and started kissing.

"Look at this!" Oinkers shouted.

"They're a bit warmer than we are." Chipper cheeped.

"Well, if that's what it takes for us to get warm... I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." Oinkers snorted.

They both stared in the distance and saw a group of hackers sitting on an iceberg.

"Bugger me!" Oinkers shouted.

He rang a bell, warning the others.

"Pick up you bastards!" Oinkers yelled into a phone.

A dog picked up in the office.

"Hello!" Matt yelped.

"Iceberg! Right ahead!" Oinkers shouted. "Also, a bunch of hackers are sitting on top of it! Coincidence?"

"We will deal with this. Hold on." Matt barked.

He hung up.

"Dammit..." Boinkers said.

"What?" Chipper asked.

"There's hackers on an iceberg... right ahead... and they don't even seem serious about this." Oinkers said.

"This ship won't sink... we will be fine." Chipper assured him.

"Sure..." Boinkers snorted.

In the office, Matt ran over to the others.

"ICEBERG! RIGHT AHEAD!" Matt yelled.

The officers looked, and they saw the hackers as well.

"What the hell are a bunch of hackers doing sitting atop an iceberg!" Brendan quacked.

"I have no idea..." Matt said. "Warn the others!"

"TURN!" Brendan yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Willy squeaked.

Toons in the boiler rooms started turning wheels and deactivating controls.

"SHUT ALL THE DOORS!" Tony meowed.

"Come on... turn..." Oinkers whispered to himself.

The hackers started to spin in the air and the winds grew strong. The Lunatic was pulled toward the Iceberg.

"IT'S GOING TO HIT!" Chipper eeped.

"SCREECH!" scraped the iceberg along the side of the ship.

The impact ended Zack and Blizzard's kiss.

Boinkers and Chipper felt the tremble in the crows nest.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Chipper screamed.

The hackers looked over at Oinkers and Chipper and smirked.

"You idiots... you should have been more careful." Virus smirked as he threw wedding cakes in their faces.

"IT WAS YOU..." Oinkers scowled.

"Eh..." Tason said. "I suggest you leave us alone. You don't want to crawl into this mess."

Chipper wiped the cake off his face.

"We had the Snattle Dogs stowaway on your ship..." Freckleslam squeaked. "To get some useful information. When you'd be crossing this point of the ocean."

"We'll be back." Graffiti meowed. "Don't deny us."

The iceberg traveled to the west in the speed of light, ahead of the Lunatic.

"This can't be good..." Chipper moaned.

On the main deck, toons were mumbling to each other.

"THERE BE A STORM A BREWING?" Stormy Rain asked.

"Nah..." Polka Leaf said. "Just an iceberg. WAIT... AN ICEBERG?"

"WOOSH!" went the sound of water spraying into the storage room.

The tables shook in Andy's cabin as he did paperwork.

"AHH!" screamed the officers that had been in the storage room.

The water had now splashed into the boiler room, toons falling in the water as it pushed them down.

"COME ON! THEY'RE CLOSING THE DOORS!" Austin barked. "GO TOONS GO!"

Some of the toons didn't get out. They would be stuck in there, and eventually drown.

"That was a close shave, weren't it?" Oinkers asked.

"SMELL ICE, CAN YOU? BLEEDING CHRIST..." Chipper said as he rolled his eyes.

"What was that..." Bubblez asked Mr. Skipper.

"An iceberg..." Skipper said. "And a group of hackers were there too!"

Brad hopped down from his bunk bed and landed in a puddle of water.

"What the..." Brad muttered.

"LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Anonymous yelled.

"You know... Anonymous." Brad said. "For once, I agree with you."

There were some toons playing Ice Hockey on the lower deck.

"You're going to miss the fun!" Anthony quacked.

The third class were running through the soaked hallways.

"If this is the direction the rats are going, it's good enough for me!" Anonymous suggested.

In the control room, Bubblez and Skipper were talking.

"Half of the boiler room is under water... and the E-deck is next." Skipper said.

Andy caught up to them.

"Have you seen the damage in the mail hold?" Andy asked.

"No, it's already under water." Skipper said.

"This looks bad..." Zack said.

"We should tell Mother!" Blizzard suggested. 


End file.
